Fairy Tales
by katsumi-tashikawa
Summary: Las hadas no son lo que parecen, muchas pueden llegar a tener misiones muy importantes, si quieren enterarse de todo, metanse en el fic o_


Fairy´s Tales  
La misión  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic Crossover y Parodia (o por lo menos, intento de eso) así que si no te gustan esas cosas, mejor no lo leas.  
  
Las hadas son seres mágicos, son completamente lindas, los aventureros que las han visto dicen que es pura suerte estar contando como son, ya sea por que su belleza es tan cautivadora que uno podria morir ahi.  
Cuentan que una luz las rodea por completo, una luz tan cegadora que algunos han quedado ciegos (o_0 pues eso hacen las luces cegadoras, no?), pero sin embargo, eso no sucede con todas las hadas.Existen dos tipos de hadas, la luz y la obscuridad, entre ellas siempre ha habido una batalla, algunas veces hasta mortal, pero en este caso no nos veremos violentos ya que este fic también lo leen niños pequeños ^^U.  
Esta vez nos iremos al colegio "Dunkelheit" donde se esta llevando a cabo un partido del juego mas fascinante dentro del mundo de las hadas, el mas fascinante, jugado por hadas de todas generaciones, el Kafmp.  
  
Narrador: Bienvenidos al colegio Dunkelheit señoras y señores, este es el partido final del Kafmp Tournament, esta vez (y de hecho, como en los ultimos doscientos setenta y tres años)-dos mujeres miran al narrador con ojos de muerete-'.'U... se enfrentan, Umi, del colegio Hoffnung y Yami, de Dumkelheit.  
Para los que no conocen las reglas, las cuales supongo son pocas, las explicare.:  
En cada colegio las hadas desarrollan habilidades, el proposito de este torneo es demostrarlas en forma amigable y sin violencia (poco creible en realidad)-las dos mismas mujeres miran al narrador. de la misma manera- eh... bueno, si... el torneo durara hasta que alguna competidora caiga (para lo cual mejor me callo)-las dos mujeres dejan de mirar al narrador- ah verdad! bien, cuando una de las dos competidoras caiga, entrara el auxiliar, en caso de Hoffnung, Lizhel y en Dumkelhet, Ayume.  
Y ahora que comienze el partido!  
  
Yami: Umi! cuanto tiempo sin verte!  
  
Umi: Demasiado diria yo...  
  
Yami: Días tan felices que pase hasta que me encontre contigo...  
  
Umi: Crees que yo estoy muy feliz de ver... ah!  
  
Yami: Ay! Umi, te lastime?  
  
Umi: Yami-baka... eso es trampa  
  
Yami: Por supuesto que no, el partido ya habia comenzado...  
  
Umi: De acuerdo, entonces preparate a sentir la furia del agua!!  
  
Yami: Ya me hace falta bañarme, vamos, salpicame...  
  
Umi: Con todo gusto *Umi de sus guantes expulsa un chorro de agua* Oye! tu cabello! te la moje! perdon...  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh!! mi cabello!!! tanto trabajo que me habia costado lavarlo  
  
Umi: Quién te manda a tenerlo tan largo!  
  
Yami: Pues a mi me gusta así!  
  
Umi: Bueno, usa Caprice (C) o Herbal Escences (C) o Pantene (C)  
  
Yami: Uso Pantene, pero... Herbal Escences no se escribe así... o si?  
  
Umi: Bueno, como sea, no estamos aqui para hacer promocion de shampoo...  
  
Yami: Buen punto.... pero, por qué con agua dulce?!  
  
Umi: Qué? cómo supiste que era agua dulce?  
  
Yami: Por que sabe a Chocolate!!  
  
Narrador: Hechizo no correctamente realizado, diez puntos menos  
  
Umi: Eso fue trampa Yami! lo sabes!  
  
Yami: Gracias, pero... no es cierto!! por supuesto que me llenaste el cabello de chocolate!  
  
Umi: Sabes que no es cierto!  
  
Yami: Quieres ver? Ven! toca mi cabello!  
  
Umi: Por supuesto que no! es solo un truco...  
  
Yami: Como sea, pero de cualquier forma te ganare!  
  
Umi: Eso ya lo veremos!  
Umi y Yami se colocaron en posiciones de combate, Umi preparo una gran bola de energia, al parecer iba con todo, Yami hizo lo mismo, los ataques iban a ser bastante fuertes, se notaba en la llama que las hadas tenian en los ojos, pero bueno, en lo que nuestras competidoras cargan sus fuerzas...  
  
¿¿¿: Hasta mañana Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chaaa!  
  
Ash: Oye Brock, no sobro mas del estofado?  
  
Misty: Como puedes tener hambre aún?  
  
Ash: Pues cuanto comi?  
  
Misty: No se, perdi la cuenta en el decimoquinto plato  
  
Ash: ^^U No es hambre, es que quiero ver si quedo algún recuerdo de Psyduck...  
  
Misty: Como que algún recuerdo de Psyduck!!! Explicate Ash Ketchum!!!  
  
Brock: Tranquila Misty, solo esta bromeando...  
  
Misty: Pues que no haga bromas de mal gusto, un día las va a pagar muy caras...  
  
Mientras Ash y co. estaban dispuestos a dormir, tres pares de ojos los observaban desde unos arbustos.  
  
Meowth: Jess, crees que funcionara esto?  
  
Jessie: Por supuesto Meowth! que otra oportunidad de robar a pikachu cuando los mocosos y el estan dormidos...  
  
James: Si chimuelo, además podemos disfrutar de ese estofado... mmmmhhhhhh!  
  
Meowth: Pues yo digo que no va a funcionar...  
  
Jessie: Pues si sigues con ese optimismo vas a terminar peor que ese Psyduck  
  
Es cierto! los dejamos en un torneo... dos hadas se estaban medio matando, ok! vamos con ellas!  
Las hadas se lanzaron sus poderes, Umi lanzo un dragon de agua y Yami un gran rayo negro de forma iregular, con truenitos y toda la cosa. Los rayos chocaron creando una gran luz cegadora que lleno todo el estadio...  
  
¿¿¿: Umi? Umi!  
  
Umi: Ay! que me paso! me duele la cabeza! Mamá! quiero decir... Hikaru!  
  
Hikaru: Me alegra que hayas despertado  
  
Umi: A mi igual, que sucedio?  
  
Hikaru: Por doscientos setenta y tres ocasión,los poderes chocaron haciendo que se suspendiera el torneo  
  
Umi: Por que siempre es igual?  
  
Hikaru: El narrador siempre es el mismo y nunca nos quejamos...  
  
Umi: ^^;;  
  
Hikaru: Umi, disculpa, pero ahora que despertaste, te tengo una misión...  
  
Umi: Misión?  
  
Hikaru: Bueno, hija, las niñas del lado oeste...  
  
Umi: Las dark?  
  
Hikaru: Ellas! bueno, estan causando varios destrozos a diferentes mundos, y solo tu puedes defenderlo...  
  
Umi: Solo yo?  
  
Hikaru: Y Lizhet, pero estaran en misiones diferentes.  
  
Umi: Y que tipo de misiones...  
  
Hikaru: Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero si no lo cumples bien seras desterrada  
  
Umi: Desterrada?  
  
Hikaru: Si...  
  
Umi: DESTERRADA?!  
  
Hikaru: Si! Con los humanos  
  
Umi: Con los humanos!!!  
  
Hikaru: Si hija, con los humanos  
  
Umi: CON LOS HUMANOS!!  
  
Hikaru: Que si! acaso estas sorda?  
  
Umi: Nooooooooo!  
  
Hikaru: De acuerdo, comprendi, pero creeme, lo haras bien...  
  
Umi: Pero estare sola...  
  
Hikaru: Claro que no*Hikaru saco un cinturon que tenia varios saquitos y se quito una piedrita que traia en su corona*  
  
Umi: El cinturon de las diosas! Incluye polvos magicos capaces de sacar de apuros a toda hada, eston funcionan en cualquier ser vivo...  
  
Hikaru: Solo por tiempo limitado! (debo dejar de ver esos comerciales...) y además, estaras acompañada de la luz, y por supuesto, tu elemento, el agua...  
  
Umi: Muchas gracias madre, no te defraudare...  
  
Dejemos que Umi y Hikaru se despidan tranquilamente, merecen un poco de respeto, no? En fin, ahora, regresemos al bosque pokemon, donde nuestros heroes estaban durmiendo placidamente, aunque no todos...  
  
Misty: Hay algo que me inquieta y no me deja dormir, como si algo fuera a suceder.  
  
James: *observando desde un arbol junto con Jessie y Meowth* A esa mocosa que le pasa? va a arruinar nuestro plan por adelantado!  
  
Jessie: Se llama intuición femenina James, ya no tardara en dormir, estoy segura *pasa una hora* bueno, aún falta poco *pasan dos horas* lo se, falta poco *pasa otra hora*  
  
James: El tiempo y el narrador estan jugando contigo Jessie...  
  
Jessie: A el narrador, luego lo golpeare (o_0?) y el tiempo, bueno, creo que podriamos también raptar a esa mocosa, podriamos pedir rescate doble.  
  
Cuando el equipo se disponia a atacar, Misty se levanto cachando por poco al Team Rocket, resulto que la chica se dirigio a un lago cercano (de donde salio, a mi no me pregunten) a que? la curiosidad vencio al equipo rocket y la siguio...  
La luna llena se reflegaba en el lago y el cabello rojo de Misty, suelto y recientemente mojado, se reflejaba al lado de ella.  
  
Misty: Ash es tan tierno, que pena que aún no se de cuenta de lo que siento por el...  
  
Meowth: Hay no, cursilerias de chicas, mejor vamonos a raptar a... *Jessie le da un golpe a Meowth en la cabeza*  
  
Jessie: Callate Meowth, quiero escuchar esto!   
  
Misty: Lo único que quiero saber...  
  
James: *imitando el tono de voz de Misty* ¿Quién le gustara?  
  
Jessie: *Dandole un zape a James* Callate!  
  
Misty: En verdad hicieron un estofado de Psyduck?  
  
Team Rocket: _ _UU toing!  
  
Misty: Eh???? que fue eso!!?? *su pregunta no fue respondida, al desviar un poco la mirada del lago dos manos la agarraron de los tobillos y la ahogaron en el lado*  
  
James: Chiiiz! Jessie, no teniamos cosas que hacer?  
  
Jessie: Err... a si! claro, claro! vamos a raptar a Pikachu!  
  
El Team Rocket se dirigio a donde ahora solo Ash, Brock y Pikachu acampaban, Jessie cogio unas largas pinzas que tenian unos guantes al final los cuales sujetaban una cajita como de cristal, medio ovalada, justo cuando iba a capturar a pikachu, Jessie recordo algo...  
  
Jessie: James! el lema!  
  
James: es cierto! no podemos empezar sin el!  
  
Meowth: no podrian olvidarse tan siquiera una vez del lema? estamos a punto de capturar a pikachu!  
  
Jessie: Pero tendremos mejor suerte si lo recitamos...  
  
Meowth: Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca funciona...  
  
James: Vamos chimuelo, se optimista...  
  
¿¿¿: Me alegra que seas así de pesimista Meowth...  
  
James: Chiiz! la mocosa! si es ella?  
  
Misty: Si soy yo tonto, solo traigo el cabello suelto ¬¬x  
  
Jessie: Ven! les dije que no recitaramos el lema, raptaramos a pikachu y nos fueramos!  
  
James y Meowth: ¬¬xxx  
  
Misty: Como sea, este plan jamas funcionara, como en todos...  
  
James: Creo que mejor nos vamos *pero la curiosidad fue mayor y se quedaron a ver algo que Misty hacie, Misty se acerco a Pikachu y lo sujeto cuidadosamente para que no despertara luego lo llevo con el equipo Rocket y lo encerro en la caja*  
  
Jessie: Esta haciendo lo que veo que esta haciendo?  
  
Misty: Tomenlo...  
  
James: Y ahora a ti que te pasa?  
  
Misty: Solo es una muestra para ver si me permiten formar parte del Team Rocket  
  
Team Rocket: Qué????  
  
Misty miembro del Team Rocket? Ala! esa ni yo me la imaginaba! pero si quieren responder sus dudas, tendran que leer el siguiente episodio donde la mayoria de sus preguntas se contestaran...  
  
EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...  
El Team Rocket decide aceptar a Misty como miembro del equipo, y por su destacado trabajo la nombran lider de Jessie James y Meowth!!!!  
Además, Umi se encuentra ante su primera aventura, como entrenadora Pokemon, Umi sabra inventar excusas al no saber absolutamente nada de los pokemon que tiene capturados? Podra inventar un buen nombre? Misty volvera del lado de Ash y co.? Todos estos y mas misterios sin resolver en el proximo capitulo, tal vez usted tenga la respuesta (hay, eso es otro programa... _ 


End file.
